Qualifications and Experience of Core Facility Personnel. Dr. David Rowley will serve as the Coordinator of the Training Core and be responsible for overseeing its overall operation. Dr. Rowley is an Associate Professor in the Department of Biomedical and Pharmaceutical Sciences at URI and is a former graduate of the RI-INBRE Program. He has been a mentor in the BRIN/INBRE SURF Program since its inception and has been the overall Coordinator for the SURF Program for the past nine years. During that time he has helped guide this undergraduate training program to becoming the largest and most recognized in Rl. Dr. Rowley typically mentors 2-4 undergraduate students and 3-5 graduate students annually in his research laboratory and teaches a variety of courses at both the undergraduate and graduate levels